Mickey's April Fools
Mickey's April Fools is a Mickey Mouse short featured in the House of Mouse episode "Donald's Pumbaa Prank". Summary Mickey calls Minnie over to rush over to his house. When she arrives, he sets the scene up like as if he's about to propose to her, but when she opens the ring box, an airhorn pops out and blows loudly in her face. Mickey laughs at this and tells her that it's April Fool's Day. Minnie is naturally furious about that prank, but Mickey offers to make it up to her by taking her out to brunch. However, right as he's getting his car started, the car suddenly fills with popcorn, having been laid there by Mortimer. Mickey retaliates by leaving a brick in Mortimer's driveway right as he's backing his car out, and then laying in front of Mortimer's car as if he'd been run over and killed. Later, Mickey (who's apparently forgotten about taking Minnie to brunch) finds a letter in his mailbox, informing him that he has inherited $1,000,000. Mickey arrives at the office to collect the inheritance, but the lawyer he meets does not believe Mickey is really himself because he supposedly died. Mickey insistently tries to tell the lawyer that he's really Mickey Mouse, even imitating some of his past roles (Steamboat Willie, The Band Concert, Brave Little Tailor and Mickey Mouse Disco) but nothing works. He even brings in Donald and Goofy to vouch for him, but they prove to be of no help, since Donald imagines himself running Disneyland and Goofy thinks he's talking to a ghost and runs off. The lawyer then tosses Mickey around and gets him stuck hanging from a nearby flagpole. Mickey, sick of the lawyer frustrating him like this, says that he is not going to stick around and be made a fool of. But then the "lawyer" unzips his costume to reveal he was actually Mortimer, and this was another April Fool's prank. Just then, the "real" lawyer comes in, saying he has a million bucks for Mickey Mouse. Mortimer immediately claims to be Mickey and does impressions of the Mouse, so the lawyer presents him with the million bucks - a herd of a million stampeding deer. After Mortimer falls unconscious from this, the lawyer reveals to Mickey, still hanging from the flagpole, that "he" was actually a disguised Minnie. She then deliberately leaves him hanging as her April Fool's prank. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Mortimer Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Snow White (cameo) *Cinderella (cameo) *Aurora (cameo) Censorship * When shown on Disney Cinemagic, the scene with Mickey tricking Mortimer into thinking he accidentally killed him was cut, yet all the later references to Mickey supposedly being dead were left in. Gallery House Of Mouse - (Ep. 11) - Donald's Pumbaa Prank.jpg|Mortimer thinks he accidentally killed Mickey Aprilf1.jpg|"Yes?" Aprilf2.jpg|"I'm Mickey Mouse. You have a million bucks for me?" Aprilf3.jpg|"You're not Mickey Mouse." Aprilf4.jpg|"What, do ya live in a cave? Of course I'm Mickey Mouse!" Aprilf5.jpg|"That's impossible. Mickey Mouse bit the big cheese." Aprilf6.jpg Aprilf7.jpg|"This license is expired, just like Mickey Mouse." Aprilf8.jpg|"Could be a disguise." Mickey's Steamboat Willie imitation.jpg|Mickey imitating his role in Steamboat Willie Mickey's Band Concert imitation.jpg|Mickey imitating his role in The Band Concert Mickey's Brave Little Tailor imitation.jpg|Mickey imitating his role in Brave Little Tailor Mickey's Disco imitation.jpg|Mickey imitating his Disco role Aprilf9.jpg|"Did you get legal clearance to imitate Mickey Mouse like that?" Donald and mickey with the weasel lawyer.jpg|"Do you recognize him?" "Of course. Daisy Duck." Aprilf10.jpg|"Goofy, tell him who I am." "Well, ya used to be Mickey Mouse." Aprilf11.jpg|"Too late!" 2001tousenboites11101.jpg|The "lawyer" is actually Mortimer. Aprilf12.jpg|"Okay, here's your million bucks." Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:Holiday productions Category:Mickey Mouse Works shorts